


Walking down the path for you

by clexa_alltheway



Series: The path to you [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Lexa (The 100), Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Flashbacks, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_alltheway/pseuds/clexa_alltheway
Summary: After Lexa's death, Clarke is spiraling...Few months later, Clarke is shot to death.When Clarke wakes up she finds someone waiting for her...Who will it be and will they have their someday?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The path to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. It's time...

Clarke is dying...

She was shot and she is holding her wound to stop the bleeding. How ironic that she is shot on the stomach.

Clarke thinks,

"God, it's so ironic that I die with a gunshot to the stomach as same as Lexa. God, I hope I will be able to have that someday with Lexa."

**Few minutes before Clarke is shot.**

"Clarke! Come on! We have got to go!!", her friends says. As the gunshots are closing in on them.

Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, and the rest of the crew pace through the woods.

Suddenly, a gun is fired near the group.

_BANG BANG_

"Anyone shot?" Clarke says.

Raven says "No, no one is shot. Wait.... Clarke.... You're shot!"

"Oh, it's me?!" Clarke says as she collapses.

"GUYS, CLARKE IS SHOT!! GET A DOCTOR!!"

"Raven, it's fine. This is my time. I have nothing to live for anyways. Everyone I loved is gone anyways."

"Hey, no. Don't talk like that. You have us so you have to live. We need you. _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ "

"Like hell you do..." Clarke chuckles

"Are you okay? I will kill them! _Jus drein jus daun._ " Octavia says

"Yeah, I'm fine. And remember it's _Jus drein nou jus daun..."_

 _"_ Yeah, okay. Let's get Clarke to somewhere safe."

"Hey, stay with us.. _Ste yuj._ " Raven says

The crew gets Clarke to a shelter and starts to help her.

"Hey, it's fine... It's time to leave this hellhole of an Earth anyway.... God, it's so ironic that I die with a gunshot to the stomach where Titus shot Lexa." Clarke says as her eyes are starting to flutter.

"Do you think that I will be able to meet Lexa again?"

"Yeah, you will get to see the love of your life again. You have saved us ten times over and you could be a little selfish for yourself." Octavia says

"God, I hope that I will be able to meet her again and have that someday that I wished for. I wanted everything with her. Get bonded, have a family with her, grow old together or just stay in the company of each other. I haven't even said that I love her."

"Yeah, you will get to see Lexa again. Even though you never got to say it, she knows that you love her. You have sacrificed a lot for us and anyone who's up there needs to give you that someday with Lexa. And Clarke?" Raven says while pointing her finger up into the air.

"Uhmm."

"I know that we never said this to you... but you know that we are thankful for everything that you have done to save us despite the things we said to you... Right?" Raven says while trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, but thanks anyway for saying it."

"We are all grateful for everything you have done. You did the best you could despite the circumstances." Octavia says 

As Clarke starts to drift into an endless sleep Raven, Octavia, and Murphy says,

"In peace may you leave the shore... In love may you find the next... Safe passage on your travels... Until our final journey on the ground... May we meet again." 

"Bye princess." Murphy says while shedding a tear.

" _Yu gomplei ste odon_." Octavia says while trying to mask her sadness.

Clarke closes her eyes and blackness surrounds her.

After a few minutes, Clarke starts to wake up again. 

Clarke wakes up and she is looking around and only finds herself surrounded by white. As her surrounding starts to get clearer, she finds herself on the start of a bridge.

Clarke thinks,

'Am I dead? I think I'm dead. There's no blood coming out of my wound and no one is here...'

She starts to stand up clutching at anything to keep her stable. As she stares into a path that looks as if it never going to end, she realizes that it is a path to the end of her life. She sees a silhouette that looks all too familiar waiting for her at the end of the path. She squints her eyes to see the figure better. When she can finally see the figure better she realizes that it's her...

"Lexa..."Clarke says in disbelief.


	2. Journey down the Memory Lane (Part.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets someone and starts to cross the bridge
> 
> Warning: This chapter is a bit emotional, so be prepared to cry......

Clarke woke up from what she thought was an endless sleep. As her vision starts to come back, she starts checking her surrounding for any dangers that she might be in. Everything looked so peaceful and she wonders if she ever felt so peaceful in her life - except the times that she is surrounded by Lexa. There is a bridge connecting two cliffs with a river flowing underneath. It was a magnificent view. Each side of the bridge had trees in each direction. The trees looked so green and the waterfall created the view to look more beautiful. She thinks,

'If this is what peace feels like, I should have tried harder to let my friends and my people live in a world of peace.'

* * *

** Clarke’s POV **

I felt a pang in my heart. I wanted a certain someone to see this view with me. Just holding hands or hugging each other in this view. I wished that we had times of peace together even if it had only lasted a bit or a time when neither of us were in danger. I just longed to stare at her piercing green eyes that hold the world in it again and be in her presence.

I walked towards the bridge and touched the sign. ‘The Bridge of love’ The sign said. 

Suddenly, I feel a figure approach me from behind. The figure tapped on my shoulder to get my attention as I was captivated with the view. I turn and face the figure. Tears start falling as I see my late dad, Jake.

“Hi, sweetie.” He said.

“Hi, daddy. I missed you so much.” I say as I sob. I leap into his arms as overwhelming feelings starts to appear. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

“It’s been a long time since I saw you. Look how much you’ve grown. I’m so proud of you honey. I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.”

“It’s okay. I’m just so happy you are here.”

“Me too, Sweetie. Me too.” he says.

We talked about each other lives, memories on the Ark, and went through the years on Earth that I have spent.

He says seriously, “Sweetie, I know you have some questions but before you ask I’ll tell you a little bit about this place.”

“Okay.”

“Sweetie, as you know we are in front of ‘The Bridge of Love’. This is a place where you can walk down memory lane. This place is between two worlds. The living and The Dead. You have just come here from The Living and I came here from The Dead for you. The Spirits chose the people whom get to go to each of these worlds. There are many spirits but there are a few people who don't go through the hands of the Spirits. You are one of those we call Chosen People. Chosen People are people whom are given a choice to go to either of these two worlds. So, I’m here to guide you when you need help regarding the decision to which world you will go to.”

“So, I get to choose if I get to go back or stay here with you?”

“Yes, but don’t worry. If you choose to go back, you will get to come back here after a long period of time.”

“Okay. So how do I do this?”

“As you can see, there is a bridge in front of you. This bridge is a special type of bridge. It will let you relive special moments not only in this life but other lives you have lived. At the end of the bridge you will have to make a decision. I don’t know anything more than that so I’ll let you go on your way.”

“Thanks daddy. I love you so much!”

“I love you to sweetheart. May we meet again.”

“May we meet again.” Jake disappears and you go ahead to the bridge to take your first step.

* * *

A figure appears on the other side of the bridge. My breath hitched as I intook the figure in front of me. It was as if time had stopped and nothing mattered.

‘There she is… The woman that stole my heart…’

After my sensed started to come back, my feet started walking towards her as an instinct.

‘She always manages to take my breath away…’

I step on to the bridge and walks towards her. I let my fingers linger on the railing as I take a step. As I take a step, I feel a memory washing over me.

**(Flashback)**

I’m walking into Lexa’s tent.

Gustus says, “If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat.”

I walk in and see Lexa sitting on her throne. She has her Commander gear on with some warpaint. Her hair was in braids and she had the Commander's symbol on her face. She was twirling her dagger with her hands.

“You’re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive.”

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.”

**(End of flashback)**

I smile as I relive the memory. It was when I first met Lexa. I thought 'Her eyes look so pretty.' as I made contact with her eyes. She looked so fierce and yet so beautiful. Her warpaint made her eyes look so beautiful and divine. She twirls the dagger in her hands and I never thought that I could meet another person who is so intimidating. The moment I hear her talk, a shiver is running down my spine.

I take another step and another before another memory flashes again.

**(Flashback)**

“You think our ways are harsh… but it’s how we survive.”

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don’t we deserve better than that?”

“Maybe we do.”

Lexa and I kiss and my lips are tinkering as her lips meet mine. 

**(End of Flashback)**

The memory was the first time we have ever kissed each other. When my lips touched hers, there were a lot of sparks, my body was getting hot and I have never felt so alive before. It was like she was my air and I depended on her and I thought it was the best kiss I ever had or ever will have. I replay that moment again and again to cherish it before I take a step. To this day, I still wonder what would have happened if I just kept kissing her.

'Would we have had more time? Would I still have taken on the mountain alone? Would she not have died?'

I continue to walk down this path and a memory comes back to me.

**(Flashback)**

"When do you leave?"

"Now.... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have to go back. They're your people. That's why I... That's why you're you."

"Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people."

"I hope so... May we meet again."

After that, I look into her eyes. She looks so broken. And I have a feeling that I will regret it if I don't kiss her now. So, I lean in to capture those lips I long for. As we kiss, tears steam down each of our faces. We kiss passionately for a while fearing if this will be our last time to be in each other's embraces. We kiss one another and fall into the bed. We made love on that bed but both with a gnawing feeling in our stomache. 

**After a while...**

I say, "If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn..."

"Shh..." she cuts me off

I look at her back tattoo and trace the lines with my finger and I say,

"This is beautiful."

"I got it on my ascension day, a circle for every _nightblida_ that died when the commander chose me."

"7 circles. I thought you said there were 9 novitiates at your conclave."

"There were."

"What happened to number 8?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"We don't have to talk at all."

We kiss again and again and made love all over again until it was time.

**(** **End of Flashback)**

I loved that day. We were in our own bubble making love to each other. Back then, I thought it would be a while before I get to see her again so I poured my heart out while making love to her. I knew it was my first time with her but I didn't know that it will be the last time. If I knew, I would have done things differently. Just say goodbye to her before Titus comes into my room with a gun or shooting my body in front of Lexa so that the bullet will hit me instead of her. 

As I walked for a little bit a memory flashes again. This one feels a little different.

**(Flashback)**

A sound of a gun's safety switching off comes into my ears. As I realize what this memory is, tears start falling…

Titus is holding a gun to me. I run towards the door as the shot goes off. Lexa gasps and falls to the floor. We take her to the bed…

“Don’t be afraid.” She says. I laugh internally as she always tends to take care of me before herself and it was the first thing that she said to me after she was shot.

A moment later, I try to stop the bleeding as much as I can.

“Stay with me.” I say.

Lexa starts to give up… “Hey, Heda don’t you dare give up.”

“I’m not. My spirit will live on.”

“No. I’m not letting you die.”

“There’s nothing you can do now. The next commander will protect you.”

“I don’t want the next commander. I want you.”

Another minute goes by, and it feels like it’s going to fast.

“Clarke…”

“I’m here.”

“ _Ai gomplei ste odon._ ”

“No. No. I won’t accept that.”

“You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving.”

“In peace may you leave the shore… In love may you find the next… Safe passage on your travels… Until our final journey on the ground… May we meet again.”

**(End of flashback)**

The pain feels like it was only just yesterday she left my life. I should have said that I loved - no, still love -her. I regret not saying it to her. She was the one who could see through me and help carry the burden of being a leader as she was one. She knew me better than anyone I ever knew and I think that she knew me better than I ever knew myself. I never felt so safe and loved in a person's embrace as I have with her. She was - is - my everything. I never have felt so lost as she drifts off to where I can't follow. After her death, everything just seemed so dull. I move around to see those piercing green eyes of hers again but I'm met with a cold breeze of air. Everything came crashing down after she left my arms. The radiation levels of the Earth is rising higher and there is another Praimfaya coming. I was a shell of a person I used to be.

I wipe my tears off of my face and walks towards her again determined to be wrapped around those loving arms again.

But I fear she’s too far away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fanfic , so please leave some suggestions below!!  
> Please leave a Kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Ai gomplei ste odon. - My fight is over


	3. Journey down the Memory Lane (Part.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is continuing down 'The Bridge of Love' and finds memories that she can't remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not continue this story so please leave a Kudos or a comment below!!

**After Lexa's death...**

Titus takes out the flame inside of Lexa and the flame temporarily shuts down. The flame is brought back to the Spirits to examine it. 

**At the Spirits' headquarters**

"Red Alert! Red Alert!" The sirens start ringing and the Spirits quickly get together to the board room. As Becca comes through the doors, everyone stands up to greet her. However, as this is a crisis, Becca skips all the greetings and heads toward her chair. Everyone starts to sit down but everyone are worried about the current crisis.

"Everyone! Let's tone it down. I know this is our first crisis and it is a major one but we will need to concentrate to fix this."

The mumbling starts to slow down.

"I know we planned on Lexa living for a long while and her death was a huge mistake. So people! Anyone got any suggestions to fix this?" Becca says.

"How about we just bring Lexa back alive?..." A person says

"You know that it is just absurd to bring her back to life and it will change every timeline that is supposed to happen. Plus, it is hard enough as it is." Another member of the board says

"How about this... When Clarke dies, she will be one of the Chosen People. She will get to choose which world she will go to and she will cross 'The bridge of Love'. It will show her the lives she lived with her soulmate Lexa and what she could have had."

"Yeah, I think that is the very best outcome that will come out of this meeting."

Everyone starts to nod and Becca breaks the silence...

"Okay, so we will take a vote on this. Everyone who is with this idea please raise you hand." Becca says.

All 9 hands come up.

"So, I will get this idea up and running and meeting finished." Becca says

Everyone gets up and goes back to their respective area of work.

* * *

**Few months later...**

"Guys! It is the day of Clarke's death. Everyone! This is our last chance to fix this so let's get to work!" Becca says and everyone starts working.

"Justin! Get Jake over here. We will need him to help Clarke."

"Yes, ma'am." 

**A while later...**

Jake walks in the building and is greeted by Becca.

"Hello Jake! How are you? Is The Dead treating you good?"

"Hi Becca. Yeah, it's been great!"

"Listen, I know you are confused to as why you are here and I will explain everything to you but first tea or coffee?"

"Oh. I will have a coffee."

"Okay." Becca orders two coffees with the intercom. 

"So, I will get straight to the point. This will be a long story so please sit down."

"So, you are saying that Lexa, Clarke's soulmate, is the Commander of 13 clans on Earth and she was shot which led to all hell breaking loose?!"

"When you say it like that it makes everything feel more worse but yeah..."

"So today is the day that my baby dies and she's one of the Chosen People?"

"Yeah. You will help guide her through that journey."

"Okay. But can I get a chance to look at Clarke's life? I missed a lot and I want to know her."

"Yeah, sure. I will let you get to look at her life right this second. Follow me."

* * *

**Lexa's POV**

I woke up to find myself in my quarters in Polis. I rewind my mind cause everything feels so strange. After a few minutes, a figure walks in.

"Becca! I can't believe I'm seeing you right now. What happened? I thought I died?"

"I assure you, you did die. You are here in the Spirits' headquarters. You have been brought here because your death was a mistake in which we will hopefully fix."

"Okay..."

"You will meet Clarke in a few months as she is still in The Living. She is one of the Chosen People so you might get to go back or go to The Dead with her."

"That's great!"

"You can do anything you want in the following months that you spend here. I trust that your quarters is comfortable?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, so I will leave you. Bye Lexa."

"Bye Becca."

During those few months, Clarke has been drowning in guilt and grief. She replays Lexa's death to see if she could have done something to save her. And only a few times, she will replay the happy moments that she had with Lexa. She cries herself to sleep. Everyone has been informed the situation by Murphy. On the other hand, Lexa has been training everyday to get her mind off Clarke but miserably fails. She spends most of her time replaying her moments with Clarke. 

* * *

**D-Day(Also known as the day Clarke dies)**

**Lexa's POV**

I wakes up very early because of my anxiousness. I get in to my Commander's gear and wait until it is time. Becca comes in and we walk together to 'The Bridge of Love'.

"Okay, we are here. You will get to see her on the other side but you will have to hide in the trees until Jake disappears. He will need time to tell her everything."

"Okay, Becca. I'll start hiding."

Becca disappears into the mist and I climbed up a tree.

I gets on top and waits until Clarke appears.

"She's here..."

I hold my breath as I stare at Clarke. I realize that I could be seen so I climb a little down.

'I think that is Clarke's father... It's only a few minutes until she walks down the bridge'

'OMG. I need to calm down... Oh! Jake is disappearing, I need to get down...'

I approach the bridge and I could see Clarke. After our eyes meet, it is like a lifetime passed and everything stopped.

'She's so beautiful...'

Clarke takes a step on to the bridge and I let the memories take over me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Journey down the Memory Lane (Part.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the journey of Clarke walking down 'The Bridge of Love'  
> There are many emotional scenes so be prepared and have a tissue in your hand!!  
> I may not continue this story so please leave Kudos and comments!!

**Clarke’s POV**

I start processing everything that has happened to me in these few hours. A lot changed…

I died, I met my dad Jake, and finally I’m one of the Chosen People and I’m walking down ‘The Bridge of Love’ so I can get closer to Lexa.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I look to the other side with hope that I can still see Lexa there.

She in all her glory is standing there in her Commander’s gear looking all intimidating but all I could see was the girl called Lexa beneath all the clothes and duties.

I take a step to reach her and suddenly I feel a wave of memory washing me over.

**(Flashback)**

I’m walking in a coffee shop called ‘The Grounders’. I never have been here and there is no violence anywhere near so I’m assuming this particular memory is from another life.

As I open the door, a girl with brown hair falling down to her back wearing a leather jacket drinking a cup of coffee. She is sitting on a stool that makes her figure look beautiful and I could see the legs for days. As she turns her head, I’m met with a pair of green piercing eyes and they look like I could drown in them. I gape at her beauty until I finally regain my consciousness and start to look away. I order a cup of americano and find my self a table. I steal glances of her and think,

‘She’s way out of my league.’

But I can’t help but look at her again.

I was enjoying my coffee and getting some work done on my computer when a figure walks toward me.

“Hi! I’m Lexa. Nice to meet you! Is this seat taken?”

I stare at her eyes wide until I remember she is waiting for an answer.

“Hi! Sure, you can take a seat. By the way I’m Clarke.”

We talked for hours until I realized that it was starting to get dark outside.

“Umm. It’s getting late. Thank you for spending time with me. I hope we can do this again sometime…” she says.

“Sure! I’d love to… Here’s my number…”

“Thanks! I’ll make sure to call you next time. Bye!”

After this, we had several dates. One night, she came to my house with roses and cardboards.

The cardboards said,

‘Hi, Clarke!’

‘I know we met only last week and met only several times after that but there’s something that I wanted to ask you…’

‘I know it’s only been a while but I think that the time that I spent with you were the best moments of my life…’

‘I know only little about you but I would love to get to know you better.’

‘I’d love to get to know your favorite color, favorite movie, favorite meal, hobbies, all the little things about you…’

‘So, what I’d like to say is…'

‘Would you let me get to know the little things about you, spend more time with you, and finally would you be my girlfriend?’

After this, I kissed her hard and screamed on top of my lungs..

“YES! I’D LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!”

And like that we were girlfriends…

**A year later…**

We were on our anniversary date. We were walking down Miami beach in the dark. We were holding hands and enjoying our time together. I felt her hand slip away so I turned around to see what she was doing. She looked at me and said,

“Baby, I know this is our anniversary and I did give you a gift and all but there is another thing that I wanted to give you.”

She starts fidgeting her fingers so I can tell that she is nervous…

“When I asked you to be my girlfriend, I told you the moments that I spent with you were the best part of my life. But I never told you this… When I saw you in that coffeeshop and when our eyes met, I saw the future of us. Us getting married, us starting our own family, spending the rest of our lives together, and growing old together. I never felt this with anyone before and I want a future with you so… Clarke Abigail Griffin would you make my life the best it has ever been and ever will be and marry me?”

She got down to her knee and opened the ring box.. By the time she got down on her knee, I was crying my eyes out and I said..

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so so much… So YES!! I’LL MARRY YOU!!!!”

She slid the ring on my finger and kissed me hard.

**(End of Flashback)**

I’m crying and I start to hold the railing to help me stand up.

‘We were so happy then.’

I look at my bear hand and I wished that I had that ring on just so I could be with her for the rest of my life. As I regain my composure, I’m curious as to what we had in our other lives.

So, I take a step to see what our lives were like back then…

**(Flashback)**

I’m in a dress. Precisely a wedding dress…

‘I’m in a wedding dress…’

My heart is beating out of control and the double door opens to a room of friends and families and I see a silhouette that I could recognize anywhere.

She is standing at the end of the aisle in her tux staring at me as if I was her whole world.

My dad, was there to walk me down the aisle. As I walk down the aisle, I shed a few tears and all I could see was Lexa.

Dad gave my hand to Lexa and we’re holding hands staring into each others eyes…

Lincoln, our minister, says…

“I had the joy to be by their side as they went on a journey with each other. I have never seen a couple who are a better fit to each other than Clarke and Lexa. They met and the whole world changed and not only for them but for the friends and families that were lucky enough to be by them.”

My friends and my mom and dad were wiping there eyes from tears.

“Today, we are gathered here to celebrate one of life’s greatest accomplishment, life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which will unite Clarke and Lexa in marriage. Anyone who objects to this union please speak up now or remain silent.”

When the room was silent Lincoln continued on.

“I believe the brides have some words to share…”

I start…

“Lexa, when we met at the coffeeshop, my whole life made sense just because it was you. You looked beautiful with your leather jacket and all I could think was ‘She’s so out of my league.’ And when you approached me I was so surprised I couldn’t say anything for a few minutes.”

Everyone laughs…

“I’m told that I wear my heart on my sleeve and I have never been so happy that I did because I met you. When I met you, I knew that my whole life would change and not for the worse but the best. I would never change our moments together as it was the most perfect things in my life. I can’t wait to start the rest of my life with you and to take as many steps with you as I can. I know we had our ups and downs but looking back I can only think that it was messy and beautiful as you were there with me. You always say that death is not the end and I think I believe that because I know you and I believe that we were meant to be and we found each other in the past, found each other now and will find each other again and again until forever. I promise to make your life the happiest it has ever been as you have done for me, I promise to cherish you until my last breath and until our next lives.”

Everyone was in tears after I finished my vow.

“Clarke, god… I promised myself that I will never make a fool of myself again and then you stumbled into my life. I did promise myself to stop making myself a fool but I can’t help but be a fool for you. A fool in love… And I think that it was the best decision of my life to let myself be a fool for you and to continuously be one.”

Everyone is remembering Lexa being a lovesick fool and there are some laughs between family and friends as they have seen these moments.

“I made a fool of myself by chocking on my drink when I first met you. I made a fool of myself by staring at you for the longest time. And I will never live that down as Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, and Murphy were there to witness it. I always told you that I was so annoyed by their reactions but I secretly loved it. I continuously catch myself staring at nothing but you. I never thought that I was destined to be with someone until I met you. When I first saw you, I never saw anything that blue before. You have the bluest eyes that I love and that I drown myself in. And I will be doing that until my last breath and I would love no other than to meet again and again in our next lives. I too believe that we were destined to be together. I promise to love you until my last breath and to love and cherish you again and again in our next lives.”

After we exchanged bows and rings Lincoln continues on…

“I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride!”

We kiss and forgets about everyone else until Raven says…

“Hey, I get that you just got married but we need to get going so I can start blowing things up!”

Everyone laughs as they all follow Raven and Raven starts the fireworks and Lexa and I kiss again.

**(End of Flashback)**

**(Flashback)**

I haven’t been feeling so well these days. I have been throwing up a lot.

So, I bought a pregnancy test just to make sure. I wait five minutes to see the test result and it said

‘PREGNANT’

After I seen it, I broke down to tears and I was so happy.

When Lexa walked in through the front door, I called her upstairs.

“Hey baby! Come up stairs!”

“Coming!!”She said

“Hello baby!!” she says while kissing me.

“I have something to tell you.”

I can see the look of confusion on her face so I start to break the news to her.

“Baby, you know I wasn’t feeling so good these days and my period was late so I took a pregnancy test…”

“Okay…” She said in a calm voice.

“Baby, I’m PREGNANT!!”

“You are?!!!!!!!!!!”

“Yes baby! I am!!”

“I love you so much and our little baby!!!”

“I love you too!!”

**(End of flashback)**


	5. Another Choice with Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is almost at the end and meet someone whom she never thought that she could ever meet again...

**(Flashback)**

I haven’t been feeling so well these days. I have been throwing up a lot.

So, I bought a pregnancy test just to make sure. I wait five minutes to see the test result and it said

‘PREGNANT’

After I seen it, I broke down to tears and I was so happy.

When Lexa walked in through the front door, I called her upstairs.

“Hey baby! Come up stairs!”

“Coming!!”She said

“Hello baby!!” she says while kissing me.

“I have something to tell you.”

I can see the look of confusion on her face so I start to break the news to her.

“Baby, you know I wasn’t feeling so good these days and my period was late so I took a pregnancy test…”

“Okay…” She said in a calm voice.

“Baby, I’m PREGNANT!!”

“You are?!!!!!!!!!!”

“Yes baby! I am!!”

“I love you so much and our little baby!!!”

“I love you too!!”

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

I'm crying happily as I watch and relive the lives I spent with my Lexa...

After I cleared my eyes, I can see that I'm standing only a few feet apart from Lexa.

So, I run to her. I run as fast as my foot can take me.

She is wearing her commander gear without her warpaint. I jump into her arms and she catches me gracefully. Tears stream down my face as I am sobbing. I'm holding on to her neck as tightly as I can because she is my lifeline. We hold onto each other and time starts to stop. I hug her tighter because I think that this is a dream.

* * *

In the background, Jake is seeing the reunion of Clarke and Lexa. After witnessing their love for each other, he sheds a few tears. Becca is also there shedding a few tears as well. They both see the love between them and turn around to give them their privacy. 

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

"How?" I say with a trembling voice...

"I told you I will always be with you..."

She continues on...

"I will tell you everything later, but lets enjoy this moment."

I hold on to her and time starts to slow down again. 

'I want this to be forever but forever isn't long enough...'

I start to stand still holding on to her.

I lean in to capture her lips.

Our lips meet and it's like our lips are made for each other. The fireworks start as we kiss. I hold her as close as I can. We kiss for a while until we are both out of breath.

"Come..."she says

I follow her with our hands intertwined. 

We walk through the woods until a building comes into my sight.

We walk in to a building I don't recognize and go straight into the elevator. 

As the doors close, we both capture our lips again.

When the door opens again, we kiss on our way to what I believe is the place where Lexa spent her time here. 

The room has a balcony with a magnificent view, a couch with a coffee table, and a canopy king size bed. On the other side of the room, there is a closet and a big bathroom with a bathtub.

She leads me into the room, pushes me against the wall and captures my lips again. I moan as her lips meet mine and I hold onto her hips and our bodies flush together

"Please... I need you..." I say

She takes the hint and lead us to the bedroom. She pushes me onto the bed and crawls her way to me. She captures my lips again and we both moan.

She slowly takes off both of our clothes and captures my lips again. She presses her knee to my center and I moan.

"Please..." I say

She latches her lips onto one of my nipples and squeezes the other...

* * *

**Lexa's POV**

We spent few hours relearning our bodies. I stare at her naked form for a long while. She is snoring lightly and her head is facing towards me.

'The best view of my life.' I think

My eyes start drooping as I fall into sleep again.

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

I wake up to Lexa's small snoring. I can't but think that it's so cute.

I trace her tattoos on her back. I already did this a long time ago but I can't help it as my fingers drift along the lines of the tattoo.

She turns around and as I see her eyes, I drown in them and I can't remember a time where I didn't drown in those beautiful green eyes.

"Hi..." She says with an angelic voice.

"Hi..." I say with a husky voice

She pulls my face towards her with her hands and she kisses me slowly with passion.

As our kiss ends, I pull her hips toward me to hug her and to keep her body next to me. I curl my feet to her as they are cold as ice.

"I can't believe that your feet is still cold..."

I laugh as I curl up to her. 

We enjoy the silence and I put my hand on her chest to feel her heart beating. I relax as I hear her breathing and I fall into sleep again.

After a few hours...

"Hey wake up..." She shakes me...

"Nooo..... 5 more minutes..."

"Clarke... You need to wake up..." She says with an accent on the C just the way I like it.

"What time is it..."

"It's time to get up..." she says

I chuckle as I stretch out my arms and legs. I lean in to kiss her and I back down breathlessly. 

"Good morning" I say

"Good morning"

"What do we have to do today?"

"I don't know actually... We'll have to meet Becca first."

"Okay..."

We get out of bed and get in our clothes. I watch her as she starts to wear her gear.

"Hey... Let me help.."

I help with her buckles and as she finishes I kiss her again just because I can.

We walk out of the room with our hands intertwined and I lean my head onto her shoulder as we walk to the elevator...

* * *

**No one's POV**

Becca is waiting for the couple in her office. She drinks a cup of fresh tea and looks out the window.

The couple walks in and they greet Becca.

"Hello girls... Thanks for coming in..."

"Hello Becca... It's no problem..." Lexa says

"I will tell you our plans later but first a fresh cup of tea... Would you guys like one?"

"I'd love to have one..." Clarke say

"What about you?" Becca says to Lexa

"Sure... Thanks"

"Your welcome.."

Becca grabs two cups of tea and sets it down for us.

"First, I will tell you why you are here and we will progress from there."

"Okay" Clarke and Lexa says

"Okay... So, I can confirm you both are dead in the world of The Living. But this is not how we planned your lives. I'll show you our original plans as they have changed.."

Becca shows us a paper filled with things we were supposed to do.

"There was a little error in The Living and we already fixed it. This error has altered both of your lives and to a way we don't like it. So, to change this little mishap we decided to give you a fresh start.

The Spirits and I personally will help you get ready to go back to The Living if you want to do so or you both can go to the world of The Dead. Let me warn you if you chose to go to The Dead, The Living will have some consequences on not having you both there. You both are an important person down there and they need you guys there. However, you can go to The Dead and have a peaceful life. The Living can figure it out on their own but not without some major casualties.

I will give you until tomorrow morning to decide. Please chose wisely." Becca says as she walks out.

"Okay, let's discuss this in our room." Lexa says

"Okay."

The couple walks back to their room

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

"This is not going to be easy."

"Yeah... It's not..."

"I'll go first...

I want to go to The Living as much as I want to go to The Dead with you. We can have a life without dangers on our lives, we won't have responsibilities not like on Earth. We can live happily and safe there. But, I can't just leave my friends and our people there. They will have to deal with a lot if we both stay here. God... I can't believe we have to make this decision." I say

"Me too but who else will make this decision for us... I agree with you... I would love to have a peaceful life where there is no danger upon both of our lives. We won't have to be careful who we talk to. We won't have to make impossible choices again. But we have to help our people and friends. I know you care about them as much as I do and I know that you can live on without helping them at least. So, how about we go back. I take back my rightful place in the coalition as Heda and you could go back as Wanheda and we could help our people. We won't have to be apart for long and we could take down the threat."

"I agree with you.. Let's go back..." I say


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is the last chapter of this story.

I will continue this series soon. The next story in this series is taking off right where I left off!!

I hope I will be able to post soon!! Thank you for reading!!

See you later!!


End file.
